


Bellamort

by Scarletembers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Breastfeeding, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Long-Term Relationship(s), Parent Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Parent Voldemort (Harry Potter), Possessive Voldemort (Harry Potter), Somewhat Good Voldemort (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletembers/pseuds/Scarletembers
Summary: An erotica based on the love-life of the Dark Lord and his most staunch follower, Bellatrix. And of the dark secrets they kept, hidden from all.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Rodolphus Lestrange, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Tom Riddle, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Voldemort
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Bellamort

The newborn was sleeping in her craddle peacefully now. She looked pale but had the sleek, square jaw bones of her father's and her mother's curls. Her eyes were the same coffee-brown shade Voldemort's eyes had before his transformation, and her eyelids were wide and heavy like Bella's.  
"What a pretty thing!" Voldemort whispered under his breath,so as not to wake her up, and kissed Bella's cheek. Voldemort 's lips send a shiver through Bella's backbone. "Oh, Bella," he whispered in her left ear as he wrapped his hands around her from the back, "she has gotten her mother's good looks".  
He gently took her swollen breasts in his hands... drops of colostrum oozed out of them, falling onto the back of Voldemort's hand.

Bella pushed him away, as she heard sudden footfalls nearing Malfoy Manor. They could see Lucius and a few other death eaters rushing into the manor; Bella noticed that they all looked well pleased with themselves. She had given birth to their baby today... while the others were away. She had managed to keep her pregnancy a secret so far using various spells for concealment. She has hated it though -- that she could not be in the thick of action while the worthless Draco was to help the other death eaters enter Hogwarts. Voldemort kissed her gently, bid her to stay in room and hurried downstairs to meet Lucius.

"Dead, he is dead!" Bella heard Lucius declaring Dumbledore's death in the hallway to her lord, with a tone of relief and pride. "Severus used the killing curse on him after Draco cornered him single-handedly, my Lord. "

"This is great news indeed, Lucius.I am pleased," Voldemort remarked with an edge of surprise in his voice.  
Dumbledore dead, Bella wondered, on the day her baby was born. Good riddance, surely. She smiled to herself, and looked down at her child fondly.

She kept to her room the whole evening. The death eaters were celebrating Dumbledore's death downstairs. She needed rest and she didn't want to leave her baby alone. It was around midnight that he came into her room. The baby was asleep cuddled up in her sheets. "Such a tiny thing, Bella," Voldemort said, and added with a note of concern, "We should not let anyone know of her existence, not now. It won't be safe for her."

'Not safe, my lord?' Bellatrix asked quite surprised. 'Who is going to dare put their finger on the Dark Lord's child?'

'You know I trust not one of my death eaters. They will turn their cloaks if they must find it to their advantage,' Voldemort said bitterly.

Bellatrix pondered over this. 'Now that Dumbledore is out of the way, there is only that boy,' she said, and looked up at him. Voldemort didn't say anything. He was looking at the baby intently.

"Have you thought about a name yet?" he asked Bella.

"Yes, I wanted to ask you," Bella was looking up at him,"What about Delph--Delphini?"

Voldemort was smiling as he asked her, "Like after the Greek prophetess, Oracle of Delphi?"

"Yes. Her birth coincided with the death of the most powerful rival you ever had. It is as if she herself is the prophecy for a better time to come," Bella added excitedly, "Do you like the name?"

"Yes, Bella, it is a beautiful name." Voldemort said enthused.

"Delphini it is then," she agreed, smiling widely.

Bellatrix put her arms around Voldemort's back and she pulled him close. 'How I have missed this', she thought, as Voldemort ardently kissed her neck, biting his way down to her ample breasts and perky nipples. She had been intensely worried over the last few months, with the state she was in, having to conceal her pregnancy from the other Death eaters in the house, and also with her Lord's temper in a constant bad state with the Order of Phoenix and the Ministry at his tail. Also, it had been so hard to be alone with him in the Malfoy Manor, without arousing suspicion from the other death eaters.

None of it mattered anymore with him all over her. He pulled down her nightgown from her shoulders, and her nipples became hard under his touch. He hungrily sucked on them, leaving a few drops of breast-milk dripping down to her belly. He grabbed her firmly by the waist and gently turned her over against the antique, wooden dressing table placed in a corner of the room. Must be a Malfoy heirloom, she thought with disdain. She leaned over the table and felt his hand rubbing against her wetness. He stroked gently against it and made circles around her clit with his middle finger and she moaned with bursts of desire. He withdrew his finger and she could hear the rustle of his cloak falling to the ground as she shivered with anticipation.

Voldemort looked pale and ghostly in the moonlight sifting into the room through the high windows. The slits in his eyes were a deep shade of scarlet in the dim light. His body had gained back a lot of musculature in the last two years since his transformation. It was evident that he still retained some parts of his boyish handsomeness. He had sleek black curly hairs all over his chest, extending down to his pubic area. His cock was semi-erect and a pretty sight to behold.

He pressed his naked body against Bella's back and pressed himself against her. He nibbled against her ear as she squirmed with desire. She could feel his big cock hardening against her butt-cheeks. She wondered if she could be able to have his cock right away; Voldemort had helped her to anoint the post-partum vaginal healing potion for witches after her delivery, but the recovery process deferred for every witch. While some totally healed within a few days, some took a few days to totally recover from the after-effects of childbirth.

Bella was already feeling much healthier than she did a few hours before, and her engorged clit was throbbing to be touched and rubbed against his dexterous fingers. She wanted him so badly. His left hand was employed in twisting and pinching her nipple while his other hand went down to press and stroke against the outer walls of her cunt. She could now feel his cock rock-hard against her back and his fingers were moving persistently against her cunt. He was teasing her so much, circling his fingers around her clit and her opening, and he finally put his middle-finger inside her. She could not bear it and she opened her mouth to let out a moan she could no longer stifle and—

There was hard knocks on the door. Someone was banging their fist against the door so loudly that both Bella and Voldemort was utterly taken aback for a moment.

"Open the door, you bitch," Rodolphus' voice thundered across from outside the room.

Bellatrix's jaw was quivering with anger as she put on her nightgown and implored Voldemort to stay inside while she went out to sort the matter with him.

It was quite evident that Rodolphus was so drunk on butterbeer from the party they had downstairs to celebrate Dumbledore's death. He was swaying unsteadily from one foot to the other awkwardly, as she came out and closed the door behind her. "Why are you banging on my door, you drunken fuck?" Bella snapped at him, her face contorted with disgust.

"Can't a husband want to see his wife once in a blue moon, m'lady?" Rodolphus was flashing a grin mockingly, "I hardly saw my bella in the party".

"What do you want?" Bella snorted with disdain towards him. "I was only wondering why you have been so shy lately", Rodolphus continued eyeing her nastily, "So shy that you don't even jump on the opportunity to kill a few mud-bloods in Hogwarts."

"I don't want to hear your drunken babble, you murtlap," Bella spat sneeringly.

"A curious case it is, why you have been holing up in your room," He shifted drunkenly on his feet, leaned closer and whispered in her ear, "Almost as if you have been nurturing some dark secret within you for months."  
Bella was seething now, she wondered why she had rushed out to meet her husband without taking her wand. She could have killed him right then and there.

"What I do is none of your business. I will feed you to blast-ended skrewts the next time you holler outside my door, you drunken gnome" Bella's voice was leaking with venom.

Rodolphus smirked and then looked thoughtful for a moment before asking her, "Why do you hate me so much? You know I keep all your secrets, Bella."  
"By Berlin's crotch," Bella sweared, " If you do not get out of my sight--"

"I'm going," Rodolphus interrupted her with a laugh, "Better to stumble upon the bosom of a banshee than you, wifey," Rodolphus staggered away haphazardly down the stairs in his drunkenness.

Voldemort was standing against the dressing table, where she left him, hands crossed and fully clothed, with a frown in his face. Bella could see that he was totally agitated. "I will kill him, Bella," he said bluntly, "He realized you were pregnant, didn't he?"  
"Yes, he suspects something. But you don't have to bother killing him; he is harmless," Bella replied with a sigh.

"We decided Delphini should be kept a secret...we can't have the risk now," Voldemort retorted.

"You know he pose no threat. Do you think he never knew all this time, all these years we've been together, my Lord?" Bella took his hand in hers, looked up at him and said, "I don't give a hog's head if he lives or dies, but I don't see why you should be killing your own death eaters at a time like this. You know he is useful to you."

Voldemort considered her for a moment and sighed, "I don't want to arouse others suspicions,either, by killing him right now. But if I see him lurking about your room again, he is dead hog-meat."

Bella smiled and came closer to him, and put her hands around him. "Now to get back to what your husband rudely interrupted us from," Voldemort said teasingly, "I want to have you, right now."

Bellatrix gave a shriek of pleasure as Voldemort slithered inside her. "Tell me if this hurts," he said softly as he grabbed her legs and started stroking her, slowly. Their eyes met in the mirror of the dressing table and didn't part. "Oh, Bella," Voldemort cooed, as Bellatrix looked into his eyes, slits where his dark brown eyeballs used to be. She shivered slightly, muffling her groans with her hand, feeling her lover's grip tighten around her waist. Hell with Rodolphus and Malfoys and all his other death eaters, she thought; it has been always like this. And it will always be. She thought that maybe they all knew, and even if they did, who is going to talk about their Lord's affairs.

She shivered as Voldemort gripped her hard against him and she intimated to turn over, from the table on which she lay, and then put her hands round Voldemort's neck and curled up her legs against his back. She looked into his slits of eyes with a hot surge of love and maddening desire, and started to move herself against his legs. She didn't care that he has lost his boyish handsomeness after his transformation, it was no fact at all, it was Lord Voldemort, after all. Her mate and her only _Lord_.


End file.
